Can't get you out of my head
by maria-juliet
Summary: Eventhough they just saw for the first time, they had a terrible and kinda of sweetest thing they ever felt...Love at first sight (if you read my story, please don;t give any bad opinion just suggest politely.)


Sakura Cardcaptor By: m.c. Taganahan  
  
Chapter 1 The Acceptance  
  
It was a Saturday morning at 5: 10. Sakura got up and did not realize it was a Saturday no classes. "Cereberos!" Sakura said sleepily and got her slippers "Not know, Sakura. I'm playing video games!" Cereberos responded looking in the TV "WHAT?! You're still playin' video games?" Sakura said widened eyes "Yeah, What's wrong with it? It's a Saturday!" "S..Saturday?" "Are you dreaming again?" Cereberos said pausing his video game and flied towards Sakura. Cereberos touched Sakura's pulse "Stop it will ya'! I'm not sick!" Sakura said opening the door and continued "I'm making pancakes!" Sakura blink and closed the door. "PANCAKES?" Cereberos repeated and continued " Sakura! Sakura! Open the door!!" Cereberos knock the door very hard. Sakura herd him and immediently went to her room and said "Yes, Cereberos?" "I want to eat pancakes!" Cereberos flew outside the door and went to the kitchen "You must help me, k?" " No problemo!" Sakura held a pan and place it in the stove and began to fire. " Give me the cooking oil, Cereberos." Sakura instructed " Here!" Sakura place the cooking oil in the pan and continued "Pancakes!" "Here you go!" Cereberos said. Suddenly the phone rang kRiNg KrInG. "I'll get it! Watch the pancakes and when the cream starts to boil, turn it in the opposite way, k?" "Yup!" Sakura approached the phone and. Click "Ohayogozaimas! Is it the right spelling? Sakura speaking!" "Ohayogozaimas!" " Tomuyo?" "Hehehe, How did you know it's me?" "You're number is reflected in our phone!" "Oh yes! I forgot you have caller ID." " What made you call by the way?" "Its just Ms. Yamamoto asked me a favor to ask you something, since she did not know your telephone!" "Oh I see. And what is it?" Sakura said curiously Cereberos suddenly flew in infront of Sakura. "It's baked!" Cereberos interrupted "Shoo! Not now Cereberos! Go to the table I'll be there in 2 min." " Okay." Cereberos said turning around and murmured " Eventhough it's 20 minutes!" Sakura held the phone back to her ear " I'm sorry Tomuyo." "Was that Cereber.." "You're right it was Cereberos! So tell me what I should know." " Just don't freak, okay?" "Try me!" Tomuyo murmured in the phone that only Sakura could hear. "-NO WAY! I'm not gonna stand infront of everybody and act as a stupid ear bimble!" " Sakura It will make you famous!"  
  
" I don't care! Why---I didn't even volunteered! Who volunteered that I should act that part!" "Um.me."  
  
"Why?" "Because I have faith in you that you could do it, you even did as a cardcaptor." "Okay. By the way who's the guy?" "Li Shaoran." "Where does he came from?" "He's a new student from Hong Kong, you'll met him this afternoon." "This afternoon? Why?!" "Coz all the cast will practice this 2:00" Tomuyo said trying to understand Sakura. "...." "I know you're speechless." "Yeah, well I accept it." "YES! Let's meet in the audotorium, k?" "Sure! Well, see ya!" "thanx" Click Sakura walked to the dining table and told Cereberos everything "Yahoo! My master is an actress!" "Quiet! Shhhhh." "Can I go! Can I go! Pity please!" Cereberos begged "No, They'll think I'm still a girl bringing a stuffed toy!" "PLEASE! Pity please!" Cereberos begged again with puppy eyes "Oh.okay" "YAHOO!" "Just remember don't go out of the bag, keep quiet and you can peep in the bag. Understood?" "Sir yes Sir!" Sakura went upstairs to her room and locked it so that Cereberos can't get in "Sakura! Sakura! Open the door." Cereberos shouted from outside Sakura remain quiet and looked at her ceiling wondering *What does Li look like? Is he the one in my dream that will come one day? I wonder.* Sakura was about to close her eyes when.  
  
What did Sakura saw in her window? Was it Eriol? Or was it. LI?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Guy in my Dream  
  
"Waaaahhhh!" Sakura shouted "Shhhh.." "Eriol?" "yah, It's me" "Whew. why are you creeping?" "Can I go in?"  
  
Sakura opened her window and Eriol went inside "Thank you, Sakura." "What bought you here anyway?" "I just wondered." "Wondered what? Come on' tell me!" Sakura said sitting in her bed and offer Eriol a seat in her sofa. " Can you tell Tomuyo that can I go out with her this Friday?" Sakura was shocked and made a teasing face "Umm. you like tomuyo right?" "Hey! No maliciousness!" "Okay, okay." "Please! Pity seriously tell her." Eriol begged " For one condition." Sakura said and held her hands in her chin. "Yes? I'll do anything!" "Are you sure?" Sakura felt annoyed with Eriol "Yes! I'm deadly serious!" "Do you know who Li Shaoran is?"  
  
Eriol was shocked "Um..er. He's your."  
  
"what?"  
  
"RIVAL!" "WHHAATT?! Are you kidding on me?"  
  
"NO Sakura! It's the truth! So, be careful"  
  
Sakura remained speechless "You know, I wish I never told you!!"  
  
Meanwhile outside. Cereberos held his ear near the door and listened "LI SHAORAN! I know that guy! He is also a cardcaptor!" Cereberos said to himself Inside. /// 


End file.
